


Maybe one time?

by LarryForever69



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Louis, Baby Harry, Cock Tease, M/M, Roughness, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForever69/pseuds/LarryForever69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 12 years old he sees Louis "his father" masturbating And he wants to try it. But Louis caught's him midway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe one time?

Harry is 12 and Louis his father.

Harry's P.O.V.

Daddy Lou was touching himself today but i don't know why. i think he didn't see me.   
I was going to go and have him tell me a bedtime story.  
But now that i saw that i want to try it.   
I slowly grasped my lap top and seated on my desk.   
I search gay hub and laid on my bed. 

I started watching as the hot guy started to wank himself like my daddy did.

i slowly started to feel my willy getting hard.

"Hey hazzabear w-Aaaaa" yelled daddy Louis

I quickly covered myself before daddy Louis could say anything.

"Don't cover yourself baby" said daddy Louis

"O-ok" i said taking off the covers of my body.  
i slowly looked at my daddy and noticed that he had a boner don't ask how i know that word hehehe.

"Come here baby I'll help you with your problem" i slowly looked down and noticed that i had a small boner.

"O--ok daddy" i said and started to walk toward him.

i stood right in front of my daddy he just had a smirk plastered on his face.

He got on his knees and grasped my willy. i gasped at the sudden contact.

But daddy had a smile and it wasn't a friendly smile it was a more i wanna rape you smile.

I felt his large hands rubbing up and down. I let out a low moan not knowing i was keeping it in.

Soon i felt his mouth on my willy and his tongue licking the tip of my semi small dick .

i moaned and tugged on daddy's hair

He moaned at that.

"You've been such a naught boy" said Lou as i whimper at the sudden lost of contact.

"Y-Yes" I spoke

"Yes what you nasty slut" said daddy with power

"Yes d-daddy" i spoke under a whisper

Daddy picked me up and throw me on the bed. But not that much force that would hurt me.

He slowly but effective started to kiss down my jawline and started trailing kisses until he was a my willy.

"Baby this might hurt but turn yourself around" Said Daddy

Louis "Daddy's" P.O.V.

"Baby this might hurt but turn yourself around" i said

Harry slowly obeyed.

"Now open your legs babe" I said

Harry opened them i grabbed the lube and rubbed it on my figures.

I slowly put one finger in his tight pink hole. Harry squirmed under me but i kept him in place.

"Daddy it hurt" said little harry

"I know baby it hurts at first" i said

I started to move my index finger in and out. Soon i started to hear harry moan. Which made me smile on how he was enjoying this.

"You like this you little slut" I said I was eager to be inside him but i need to wait until his ready. 

"Y-Yes"he moaned 

"Ok babe this will hurt a little" I said i didn't wait for a respond. 

I position myself and slammed myself in to him. I put my hand around his waist. And started to go faster.   
"Ugh your so tight" I groaned   
"Daddy I think I'm going to come"Said harry between moans 

"Me too I'll count to three and we do it on the same time" 

"1"  
"2"  
"3" I let myself inside of hazza while he come on his stomach. 

I laid beside harry and cuddled with him.

"Love you Daddy Louis" said harry beside me 

"Love you too baby" I said

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Daddy kink here so i hope you like it   
> ~Brenda


End file.
